Dark Cupid Revisited: The Talk
by Krystal S.L
Summary: Adrien brings up the kiss from their battle with Dark Cupid on a café date, and Marinette is flustered as she explains herself. K just in case because of lots of fluffy kisses and a very sappy Adrien. Post-reveal. One shot. Marinette's quirks were a blast to write.


"Can I ask you something?"

Adrien slowly stroked Marinette's hand with his thumb. They were sitting in a soft-lit coffee shop, the little round table between them allowing Adrien to hold her hand and lean into his other palm, gazing lazily toward his sweetheart, who had rested her chin in earnest upon her own and his.

"Mm. What's on your mind, Kitty?" She may have found speaking to her long-time crush easier now that they knew of their alter egos, but her tendency to smile hopelessly in his presence hadn't changed.

Adrien chuckled softly at hearing his pet name. "I still have to get used to that out of costume."

Marinette stifled a giggle.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you what happened when we fought Dark Cupid. We...haven't really had the chance to talk about it yet, other than Nadja's candid interview."

Marinette blinked and felt her ears heat up, meeting Adrien's eyes had suddenly become more difficult as she struggled to find the words. "Uh-uh uh, what about it?" She smiled through her nerves.

"You said something about 'breaking the spell, there was a kiss, and we were clearly on camera when it happened (although how someone snuck that angle is beyond me), but since I was under the akuma's arrow, I...well..."

"You..really don't remember anything that happened after, do you?" Marinette relaxed noticeably.

"Well, my kwami told me I said some pretty nasty things to you. And I am so sorry about that. He wouldn't tell me anything else...even after I offered him a wheel of camembert!" Adrien sighed heavily, but looked up at Marinette's sudden touch to his cheek.

"That's really unfair to you. I-I'm sorry for not telling you back before we—well, you know. If I would've known who you wer—"

"Marinette."

The bluenette looked up at her partner. Adrien's eyes shimmered with sentiment.

"You don't need to apologize for that. I respected your wish to keep our identities secret to each other, and it doesn't really matter now, right? We know now, and I love you despite our mistakes. I know how you felt, and why you were scared. But I was scared too. You mean everything to me, and I needed your positivity, your stubbornness, your adorable clumsiness. I don't love you for being perfect as ladybug. I love you for having imperfections as both ladybug and marinette. That person...her warmth is contagious." Adrien grasped her hand tighter, as if it would squeeze the message into his Lady. "Her mistakes and triumphs are what make her real and beautiful."

With wide eyes brimming with tears, Marinette swallowed hard and threw her arms around his neck as best she could with the table between them for a wrenching embrace. "Oh Adrien!"

Her tom cat reciprocated, stroking her pigtail fondly. "My Lady."

After a moment, she swiftly pecked his cheek, and leaned back in her seat. The bluenette tipped her mug to her lips and sipped quietly, recalling the events of that akuma attack. Adrien eyed her curiously while absentmindedly rubbing the spot where she kissed him. When she set down her beverage, Marinette's hands never left the sides of her peppermint cocoa.

"There was a lot of mostly chasing the akuma and avoiding you. I didn't want to fight you if I had to, until we met on a rooftop. My yo-yo trapped your staff for the moment, when you said 'hate conquers all'. I remembered from class earlier that day that love conquers hate...and how the spell you were under might be broken."

Adrien's eyes widened and his lips parted, but he stopped himself from interrupting her. Marinette must have caught this because she quickly picked up where she trailed off.

"A-and when I realized what I had to do—er—try, I began chasing you, and boy, did you not want any part of it." She winced at her lover's brief pained look. "Um, but then you tried to...uh.." Marinette gripped Adrien's ring hand and with eyes screwed shut forced out, "youtriedtocataclysmmyface! B-but you didn't, of course,"—she rubbed fast, desperate circles into his skin with her thumb, and relaxed a little at the smile and soft chuckle that replied. "You pinned me and I took the chance to, uh—mph!"

Adrien's lips pressed hers and she blinked a few times before holding his face and returning the pressure with a warm hum. Adrien angled his head to deepen the kiss for a moment and part for a breath before stealing her lips again. He wanted that peppermint taste on his own for the rest of the day. They parted slowly and their eyes met again when the model whispered, "and then what?" giving his lady the trademark Chat Noir grin.

"And then, it must've worked, true love's kiss, you know? Cause, you came to quite immediately afterwards," Marinette finished with a smile and flushed cheeks.

Adrien's fingertips ghosted under the charm bracelet he gave her, his thumb resting over the little golden bird then slipped his hand into hers. He leaned his forehead into hers, a small gasp parted her lips and he took them in his own. Ending the brief moment with a soft bite earned a squeak and a warm smile.

"Let me make up to you for all those nasty things I said and did. I want to tell you something you've heard before, but I want to tell you all over again."

"Ladybug, Marinette, I love you. So, so much."

A sweet smile spread across Marinette's face as she replied in kind. "And I you, Kitty."


End file.
